


weak morning sunlight

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, M/M, Moaning, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Near | Nate River, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: Sometimes, when Mello and Near aren't investigating fearsome criminals and saving the world, they have sleepy morning sex.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	weak morning sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i banged (hehe) this one out pretty quick while i listened to mcr and smoked soo.. hope you enjoy? teehee :3
> 
> p.s. they are adults in this, about however old they'd be in 2020. near looks like he appears in the one-shot and mello is also an older version of himself.

Nears hair was long and soft and a little greasy against his face. The smell was pure Near, though, and that made up for it. The natural oils in his hair smelled so fucking good, and his sleep-warm skin of his neck was just as comforting. Mello buried his face into Nears’ hair. He made a small sound of acknowledgement. 

"Okay?" He mumbled, his voice still rough and low from sleep

"Yeah,'' Mello whispered, and reached around to feel Near’s belly. Near snorted sleepily. He didn't really understand Mello's "obsession"- though Mello wouldn't call it that- with his stomach. There wasn't that much of it, but it was so nice. Near’s hands and face were often cold, but one could count on his slight tummy being warm from his pajamas, which had a thin layer of wool for this exact purpose. It kept him cozy-warm. Mello loved feeling his stomach, sometimes pinching it or kissing it on his way to..other areas. 

He sleepily moved a hand between Near’s legs- they opened automatically- and massaged idly over the fabric with his palm. His lover sighed, melting further into the mattress. The air was still and silent, broken only by the occasional hum or sigh from Near. 

Mello shuffled even closer, pressing his morning erection against Near’s bum and grinding against him a little, just to take the edge off. He sighed. It felt good to be melted up against him like this, all body heat and still mostly asleep. Eyes barely open, sliding their legs together, grinding and sighing with pleasure. 

Near turned his head so Mello could see his sleepy smile, and Mello caught his mouth with his own for a brief kiss. Nothing fancy, just a warm, dry press of lips- just "I love you". Mello’s fingers explored below Near’s pajama pants then, sliding a hand through tufts of the pure white and curly hair between his legs, then stroking idly at Near's cunt as if he was still thinking about it. Teasing. 

Near made a small sound of irritation, opening his eyes to gaze at Mello like he was thinking about how much he annoyed him. Mello smiled against Near’s lips and kissed him again softly, like an apology, before finally stroking Near like he knew he wanted it: slowly and firmly. Confident, but not aggressive. Near sighed into his mouth with just a hint of a moan, finally turning over to fully face Mello and hooking his left leg over Mello’s waist. Their wrists crossed as Near reached for his cock, helping him shuck off his boxers. Mello was as warm and comfortable as he ever was, but he shivered at the look in Near’s eyes. His eyelids were hooded, had been since they’d woken up, but they were close enough that he could see the individual flecks of lighter and darker shades of grey in his irises. The pupils were large and dark and Mello felt like he could jump into them. 

He stroked more firmly against Near, then, focusing on his clitoris. The small, hot nub between his middle fingers was pulsing with blood and arousal. Near was wetter now, and the lubrication of the clear, slick discharge made it easier to stroke him, made his fingers quicker and more nimble. Near’s eyes were closed now, and his brows were furrowed, like he had to concentrate. His hand was slow and steady on Mello’s cock. Occasionally his thumb rubbed in circles on the head of it, like how Mello knew he masturbated himself. The thought made Mello’s cock twitch, and Near sped up

“Mello.” Near breathed. It had barely been ten minutes since they’d woken up, but God, Near was so wet and wanting, and Mello was so hard and the tip of his dick was red with it-

Near pressed their mouths together resolutely, licking into Mello’s mouth like he wanted to choke him. He slipped a hand between them to steadily, slowly push Mello’s cock into him. They adjusted for a moment, shuffling and adjusting and slipping legs between legs. Then Mello pushed forward, just a small thrust, and for a long time it was gasping, quiet moans, murmurs of nonsense, and shallow rocking and Mello, Mello-

-Mello,” Near moaned quietly. His hand, grasping Mello’s bicep, moved to his lower half, pressing against his groin to stop the thrusting motions. Mello’s brow furrowed. 

“Are you okay?”

Near rolled onto his back, hair spreading out on the bed’s wrinkly sheets. “Yes. Will you fuck me, please?” The anxiety gathering in Mello’s stomach wiped out immediately. He grinned and shuffled in between Near’s open, bent legs. They got Near’s white pants off in what had to be less than a second in their rush, but then, Mello paused. 

“Can I taste you first?”

Near’s face went pink. “Oh. Yes.”

Mello snickered, and Near rolled his eyes, looking away. But he looked back when Mello’s tongue touched him. Mello loved him like this, under his mouth. He got a look on his face that was addicting; his eyes were wide open, like he was surprised. Mello might have laughed at the expression if he wasn’t busy and very, very turned on. His tongue delved into Near’s cunt, mouthing and licking at the wet folds. He laid on his stomach, his cock pressed between the mattress and his stomach, and when Near moaned, he found himself humping the mattress like he was a teenager. 

He lazily slipped his middle fingers inside and grinned against his pussy. He sucked at the pink flesh on the inside part instead of Near’s clitoris, pumping his fingers in and out like he was bored and couldn’t bother to go any faster. 

“Mello..” Near said, irritated but rather breathy. His lover grinned bigger. He teased him for a little longer- “Mello!”- then licked a long, final stripe up the slit. He swiftly got upright and out of his boxers, then took a moment to rub his cock against the swollen, warm wetness between Near’s legs. They sighed together for a moment, relaxing, and Mello’s cock slid inside him. Near hummed softly, and they rocked together like that- soft and slow- for a while. The window in their room let in a decent amount of weak morning sunlight, and a ray of it lit up Near’s pajama shirt, making it glisten white. 

The look on his face was like Mello was the only person in the world, open and loving and attentive. Mello’s hips thrusted faster unconsciously. He could feel his orgasm building in his groin and stomach, the clenched, hot feeling of arousal and passion. Near’s legs trembled, and his stomach was tensed up, and he was moaning with absolutely no restraint, and it was so fucking  _ hot-  _

He moaned as he blindly grabbed for Near’s hands and shoved them above his head, pinned them into the mattress, as he fucked him. Near let himself be held down, making an enthusiastic sound against Mello’s mouth when they kissed. Mello thrust into him again and again and  _ again _ , and when he came with a shudder, Near followed soon after. 

-

Mello pressed a kiss to Near’s temple when they’d gotten cleaned up.

“Good morning,” he said softly. Near raised his eyebrows. 

Mello sat up, frowning.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Aren’t we supposed to greet each  _ before  _ sex?”

“Whatever. Wish me a good morning, you jerk.” Near smiled and leaned up to kiss the corner of his partner’s mouth. 

“Good morning, Mello.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked it plz leave a kudos and/or comment!!! 
> 
> p.s. i see a bunch of the same ppl kudos-ing these repeatedly/reading all my stuff, so this is a message to yall: i love u guys!! i see u!! thank you!! <3 i hope you like this one as well.


End file.
